This invention relates to a new and improved cart, and more particularly to a compact mobile cart with a platform supported on a pair of scissor systems vertically adjustable for positioning a load at different heights to eliminate stooping.
In maintenance and stock work, for example, it is often necessary to move tool boxes or supplies from one location to another location. In the past, carts used in moving maintenance tools or small stock have either been of the four wheel type having a fixed platform approximately waist high, or of the two wheel tiltable dolly type, having a platform near ground level. The four wheel type is difficult to move in confined spaces or over hoses or up stairs and requires much wasted movement to obtain tools or stock when working below the fixed height of the load carrying platform. The two wheel dolly type, although more maneuverable, requires constant stooping to obtain tools or stock.